1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment for a shoe for providing an adjustable light device actuated by a manually operated switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery operated lighting devices for mounting on the shoes of the wearer are known, however, most devices of the prior art were designed to be integral with the shoe of the wearer. In most cases the battery was placed in the heel and the lighting device placed in the front of the shoe. Other devices used the heel as the mount for both the incandescent light and the battery with the incandescent light beam projecting forward of the heel under the instep.
Other prior art illuminating devices mounted on a shoe were of a decorative nature which were designed to dazzle or fascinate the onlooker. The illuminating device of the present invention is designed to be used as a safety device for runners, joggers, cycles, persons walking at night, ice skaters, roller skaters, and the like.